esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 28
, Luxembourg |presenters = |executive = Juanjo Rivera |opening = Alice Merton performing "No Roots" |host = |interval = Emmy Denice performing "Closer" |map year = 28 |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Good Girls Don't Lie" |nex = 29 |pre = 27 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 28, also known as ESCT #28, will be the twenty-eight edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held at the D'Coque Arena, in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg, for the very first time in the country, following Luxembourg's victory at the 27th edition in Donetsk with the song "No Roots", performed by Alice Merton, with 238 points almost reaching the record of points. Finally, 48 countries confirmed its participation in the 28th edition of the contest so far. Macedonia attempted to withdraw from the contest due to the poor results from previous editions, however, its participation was confirmated later on. Turkey also attempted to withdraw alleging low interest in the contest, but finally there was a change in the Head of Delegation and the country confirmed its participation. Czech Republic confirmed its return to the contest after one edition of absence due to budgets cuts. Once again in this edition, because of the high amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 5 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Ruth Lorenzo from Spain became the twenty-eighth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Good Girls Don't Lie with a total of 214 points. Albania finishing in second place and Israel finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the twenty-eight edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was previously designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The producer's intention was to use the ESCT27 winning song title "No Roots" to base the edition on, and use a tree as reference. However, this idea was rejected and the logo was created with a big bubble with some lines, dots and circles as design making reference to the greatness of the contest and how big is. Despite the rejected idea of the tree, the slogan was "From The Roots" as a tribute to the last edition winning song. Participants Finally, 48 countries confirmed its participation in the 28th edition of the contest so far. Macedonia attempted to withdraw from the contest due to the poor results from previous editions, however, its participation was confirmated later on. Turkey also attempted to withdraw alleging low interest in the contest, but finally there was a change in the Head of Delegation and the country confirmed its participation. Czech Republic confirmed its return to the contest after one edition of absence due to budgets cuts. Montenegro showed interest in returning to the contest, but finally its participation was rulled out. 'Returning artists' Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries only voting in the grand final}} In this edition, sixteen former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest. Elina Born made its fourth appeareance in the contest representing Estonia in the twelfth, thirteenth and twenty-fifth editions. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 20 runner-up, April Ivy returned to represent Portugal. Sammarinese representative Giulia Luzi, returned to the contest after having participated in the twenty-second edition. The Ukranian band The Hardkiss who represented the country in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 19, have returned to the contest. Arilena Ara, returned to the contest after having previously represented Albania in the sixteenth and twenty-first editions. Hungarian representative in the sixteenth edition, Ádám Szabó, made his come back to the contest. For a fouth time, Ruth Lorenzo returned after representing Spain in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23, Andorra in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 10 and Bosnia and Herzegovina in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 5. Pablo Alborán competed for the second time after representing Andorra in the twentieth edition. Katrine Lukins returned to represent Latvia for the third time after representing the country in the sixteenth and seventeenth editions. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15 winner, GJan returned to the contest for her 6th time representing Lithuania, when she previously performed in the second, fifteenth, twentieth, twenty-first and twenty-sixth editions. TP4Y was selected to represent Netherlands for the second time, doing the same in the twenty-sixth edition. Sirusho, represented Armenia in the eleventh edition. Harry Styles represented Greece in the fifth edition and Ireland in the fourteenth edition as part of the group One Direction. The artist with most participations in ESCT, Lena returned to the contest for her 7th time, after representing Luxembourg in the seventh, eighth, fifteenth, eighteenth and twenty-third editions and Poland in the eleventh edition. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 20 winner and representative of France in the sixteenth edition, Marina Kaye returned to the contest. Christiana Loizu returned to the contest to represent Bulgaria after last competing and winning in the twenty-second edition for Cyprus. 'Participant countries' Results 'Pre-Semifinal Round' * 8 countries will participate in the pre-semifinal round. * The five countries in this pre-semifinal round with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Enrico Carattoni # Marian Kurpanov # Nyusha (Belarussian representative in the fourteenth edition and Russian representative in the twenty-seventh edition) # Maliibu (Georgian representative in the twenty-sixth edition) # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Koit Toome # Kasia Moś # Celeste Buckingham (Slovakian representative in the twelfth, sixteenth, twentieth and twenty-fourth edition and Swiss representative in the seventh edition) # Mihai (Romanian representative in the twenty-second edition) # Gor Hakobyan # Freddie # Claudia Schiffer # Elena Risteska # Josef Šural # Bianka (Belarussian representative in the fifteenth edition) # Jota Sorroche (Latvian Head of Delegation) # Denis Malačič # Emma Hansen # Eglė Jakštytė (Lithuanian representative in the nineteenth edition) # Loubna Abidar # Jens Dalsgaard # Pernilla Karlsson # Miruna Manescu # Adelina Gashi Maggie DeBlock Mireya Bravo Tayanna (Ukrainian representative in the twenty-sixth edition) Dihaj Jacques Houdek Surgical Goblin Arnold Schwarzenegger Auronplay Michael Fassbender Uriel Yekutiel Maya Sar Can Bonomo Carla Bruni Natalia Gordienko Fernando Daniel Aurélie Preston (Monegasque representative in the twenty-third edition) JJ Fernand Frank Ana Ivanović Angelika Dusk (Cypriot representative in the fifteenth edition) Diana Rigg George Vella Maria Georgiou Fulvia Pellegrino Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The country withdrew last edition due to poor results, however, the country had intentions to return to the contest. The official broadcaster, finally declined to participate in the 28th edition. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The third ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place right after ESCT28 finnished and was hosted in Netherlands for the second time in a row. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum